Naruto:The Hateful
by Pouyafreydooni
Summary: naruto is not who he appears to be so he make's the best plan to escape the hellhole everybody calls konoha. and what is that plan you ask oh it's simple:death!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The HateKeeper**

Today is finally the day Naruto thought to himself as he looked himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth he took a look at his own hair it was starting to resemble that basterds but he didn't care anymore : today I become free of this hellhole he said that while spitting and washing his mouth he then went and got changed into his hideous jumpsuit as he was wearing it he thought one last time this the last time I were this piece of junk then he picked up his bag and looked himself in the mirror and put his fake happy face on and went towards the gates of konoha.

 **Three hours later**

An old looking dude with long white hair jumped in front of Naruto all the while smiling Naruto looked at him and yelled: you are late Ero-sennin "stop calling me that gaki and let's get on the way" as they were walking out of the gates for their three years training trip jiraya missed Naruto's first small genuine smile since he was born.

After spending about two hours on the road running fast on tree branches they reached a town and so jiraya got them a hotel room and told Naruto: hey gaki stay here don't get out and I'll be back till hopefully morning. Then he walked out not even waiting to hear a response from Naruto.

Naruto obviously knew that this would happen and was waiting for it so he waited for a solid ten minutes to make sure jiraya was gone and then wrote: I got bored so I went out.

He made it simple so that useless old coot won't know that he was planning anything or that he is actually smart.

So he went out of the hotel took the bingo book he stole from a jonin and walked in the direction of a kiri nuke-nin's last known location:

 _ **Sen no kao no saizō (**_ Saizo of the thousand faces _ **).**_

 **Tomorrow morning**

Jiraya woke up to the sound of people talking around him so he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dumpster near the whorehouse as usual so he picked himself up and went on his way to the hotel when he reached there he was so hungover that he didn't even notice that Naruto wasn't there or the note on the table next to his bed that he flopped himself on it shortly after arriving.

On the road far away Naruto was making his way towards a little village on the outskirt of kusagakure he was moving really fast using his kekkei genkai leaving no trace behind as he was running he thought of the gruesome way he unlocked this power which after intense amount of research he still couldn't name this thing.

 **Flashback**

It was late at night and a six year old kid could be seen running through the alleys with a scared looking face until he reached his personal nightmare a dead-end he turned around fast but the crowd had gotten to him and blocked the exit he looked up and saw them all carrying pichforks,knives,broken bottles, bats and other weapons ready to beat the shit out of him so he just stood there and cursed his small legs for not being fast enough he knew from past experiences that crying or begging won't work so he just stood there and saw an old women with a knife came forward to stab him all the while yelling : die you demon scum.

Naruto just stood there yelling at his legs to move but he froze and couldn't move but when the knife was inches from his eyes his body moved on its own everything around him became so slow so he just could easily just tack the knife out of the old hag's grasp an then he did what he always fantasies about he showed it deep in her heart again and again then he went to the next guy this time the throat and then the next until there was nothing left of the crowd but the mangled pieces of them so he ran again to his house burning his own clothes and burring the knife in the woods outside his house.

Naruto came out of his musings of the past when he saw a cottage around the area saizo was seen last time a bounty hunter found him and then lost him the problem of catching him was that he could change face and chakra so fast no one not even his own mother could recognize him and that was what Naruto needed a completely new appearance so he went close and after confirming through the window that saizo was here he went back towards hi no kuni to get rid of an annoying pest.

It was late in the evening when jiraya woke up again to find the room empty: Naruto, Naruto. He yelled a couple of times but no answer came, "hum that's weird where is he? So he got up and looked around but there was no sign of his blond companion then suddenly he noticed the note and sighed: that idiot I told him to stay still maybe he'll come back later but now time for some research.

Naruto could be seen standing still in a vast luscious green field writing something on a scroll after a while he got up and said: okay the seal is ready but first" then he cut his hand and kept it open with the kunai, the blood dropped on the grass and turned them red so he kept it on until a pull of blood was there then:

 _ **Ketsueki bunshin no jitsu (blood clone technique)**_

Naruto put his hand in the cross seal and the pull of blood rose until it was a complete replica of him the he made a _**kage bunshin**_ and ordered it to attack the blood clone with the intent to kill the fight was short lived because the blood clone had orders not to fight back after the clone was mangled enough he dismissed the other one and sat in a meditation pose and grabbed the scroll and put it in a storage box on his arm and closed his eyes "it's finally time to get rid of you the Bain of my existence" and when he opened his eyes he was in front of a gigantic cage : **kyuubi.**

 **Author/note:** first I wanted to say that this is the first series story of mine it has stock in the back of my head since forever and because the anime and manga went downhill from shipudden I started in that timeline there are still a lot of Naruto abilities that I want to explain so follow for more I post the next chapter as soon as I could, secondly I do not own Naruto in any way or form cuz if I had it would not have turned out this shity.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on **The Hateful**

it's finally time to get rid of you the Bain of my existence" when he opened his eyes he was in front of a gigantic cage: **kyuubi.**

" **why are you here your brat? come closer so I can turn you to shreds"**

Naruto just stared at the fox and opened the storage seal on his arm and took out the scroll unfolding it he looked at the fox and said: I have a deal for you kyuubi

 **You think I the almighty kyuubi no kitsune will make deal with a ningen like you?**

"it involves your freedom" and just like that the fox's mood made a drastic change

 **Ok I'm listening talk**

Naruto brought the scroll up and said: this is a key I made for your cage it will let you out of my body without harming me all I ask in return is a little favor that you can do or not I'm releasing you nonetheless

 **So what do you want from me?**

In the town jiraya was coming back from a successful research to again an empty room he was wondering where the hell that brat could be when he felt a pressure on himself unlike he had ever felt before a gigantic ocean of chakra filled with malice and hate hit him worse than a gamabunta sized fist but he got his bearings together fast and dashed towards the location of the chakra with only one thing on his mind: (Naruto)

Far away from the scene of the extraction Naruto could be seen running fast towards the location of saizo as he was running a sudden pain went towards his joints and entire body that made him fall down a tree and into unconscious.

He opened his eyes to see in front of him something which he hated more than anything in life even more than that shitty village:

 **yondaime**

minato looked at his son and opened his mouth: "Hello s- "he couldn't finish as thousands upon thousands of spear made out of rock came out of the ground the whole area was shaking the cage was crumbling without its prisoner there was no need for it and the hokage of konoha watched his son walk up to him and spat on him and said: you are not even worth cursing and then left his soon to be destroyed mindscape.

Minato could do nothing but to look at his son's slowly fading visage, he could see the hate he had for him but he understood it he didn't know that It would hurt him this much to know that your own child despises you he could only stay still and become nothing like his wife in the corner that was crying herself into nothingness and the last thing he could say before completely disappearing was: I'm sorry. Unfortunately, nobody heard him.

Jiraya reached the field and the scene he witnessed was not the one he wanted to see "Naruto" all mangled up without his head kyuubi's chakra oozing out of him turning and shaping until it dispersed through the air but not before blowing up "naruto's" body to nothing but gore and blood after the chakra was gone jiraya ran to the middle of the clearing but there was nothing he could do but cry and cry and think of what tsunade will do to him then he saw the shodaime's necklace and picked it up and with a solemn look he went on his way to konoha.

On the outskirt of kusagakure Naruto woke up feeling refreshed he felt that just now kyuubi's chakra was slowly dispersing and thought good the fox kept his promise and made it look like the clone was actually he got up and ran again towards saizo's house he went straight by the door and knocked after few seconds someone opened the door it was a really old looking "lady" who said: oh young boy what can I do for you in a such nice day?

Naruto kept his cool and answered: Hello to your hag I believe I have something a resident of this fine house would want.

Oh but I leave all alone I do-

"please, saizo drop the act I have the payment now hurry I'm in a rush here" said an angered Naruto and dropped a bag that seemed full with something on the ground.

Suddenly the old women morphed into a gruff looking man with a goatee and round glasses wearing a beige shirt with khaki pants he bends down picked up the bag and looked into it "it seems everything is in order come in.

They both walked in saizo pointed to a chair which Naruto sat on immediately and looked at saizo expectedly

"so what do you want a change in hair color permanent or temp ha spick kid "said saizo while shoving the bag in a compartment in the wall.

"I want a complete change and completely permanent here is my list" Naruto said while handing a list to saizo who took it and started reading through it promptly while his eyes seemed to widen more and more by the second he then pushed his glasses up and with a glint in his eyes asked: you sure about this there would be no turning back after this if I do this you`ll be a normal looking brown hair and eye kid?

"yes i`m sure now would you get on with it"

"ok kid your pain my gain" then with a grin on his face he picked a brush and a bunch of other packages that Naruto didn't know and placed them near a tub and then pointed to him and the tub motioning for him to get in it, after shedding his clothes he laid in the tub and looked at saizo questioningly.

"So you wanna be conscious for this or want me to knock you out?" asked saizo while getting himself ready by taking of his shirt

After contemplating over it for a while he decided to be unconscious for the procedure, so after a small jistu Naruto went into sleep a really long and peaceful sleep one of actual freedom of this world his village and his more than miserable life.

 _ **A/N:**_ _hello author here I wanted to just thank everyone that followed this little story of mine I also wanted to apologize for no posting sooner my family and I were moving into a new hose and everything is a huge mess right now and the moment I went online I tried to finish and post it so thanks_ _._


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on **The Hateful**

After contemplating over it for a while he decided to be unconscious for the procedure, so after a small jitsu Naruto went into sleep a really long and peaceful sleep one of actual freedom of this world his village and his more than miserable life.

In a clearing not so desolated in a morning that some could say was actually peaceful the sound of gargling and someone choking cold be heard in a small cottage in the same clearing we can see a boy with shoulder length brown silky hair that's staring at the choking man with a blank face after the man stops struggling the boy goes near him and closes the man's eyes and says: sorry but I can't have loose ends no one must no I'm alive.

then he walks out the door put his hands on the ground and

says: _**Maisō gijutsu**_ ( **burial technique** )

the house start's shaking the ground opens up and in seconds swallows the whole house and when it closes up there is absolutely no sign of it ever existing.

 **TWO days later**

The gate to iwagakure was the pride and joy of many people not so much the gate guards but hey no one was going to sympathize with them.

Moshi looked ahead after a sudden movement to his right behind some rocks and told his partner kochi: hey man did you hear that sound?

"no man you are getting tired you are hearing things this gate job is messing with your h- "he couldn't finish because something no someone moving or no dragging themselves so with a nod to Moshi they slowly approached the unknown individual with their kunai's in hand but when they got close they saw a brunette boy dragging his mangled and bloody leg towards the gate but when he saw them his eyes became filled with hope and all he could say before passing out was "help".

 **KONOHA**

Tsunade was not having the best of day she was swamped with paperwork and this shifty banshee was begging her to teach her something so she grilled her in the ground with exercises but it seemed futile she was back again today, as all this was happening suddenly there was a knock on the door she told whoever it was to come in suddenly jiraya came inside with a look that she haven't seen on his face ever before he slowly walked towards her now that she was thinking about it he came through the door that's just plain weird of him, jiraya was in his own world right now he didn't notice the questioning look upon the faces of tsunade and the banshee present in the room he just walked to tsunede's desk and dropped the bloody necklace on the desk upon seeing it tsunade bombarded him with questions : "what's the meaning of this jiraya? Where is Naruto? If this is one of your sick jokes I'm going to beat the shit out of you" she was expecting him to laugh or to do something jiraya like but she was not expecting this, jiraya knelt on the ground his head low and said:" do it I deserve it" she was again confused but when she saw the droplets on the ground she knew it at that moment that dam necklace has taken another from her she couldn't handle it and promptly pass out the last thing she heard was the banshee yelling her name in concern.

 **Iwagakure**

In the office of onoki the sandaime tsuchikage we see an old man with a small stature trying to finish his paper work that suddenly the door of his office opened up reviling ne of the gate guards hum what was his name? oh! Right.

"kochi what are you doing here and why didn't you knock huh?" the tuchikage asked the guard accusingly.

"tsuchikage sama it's an emergency me and Moshi were standing guard when we saw a kid approaching he looked young around 12 years of age he was bloody and was dragging himself on the ground when he saw us he asked for help then he collapsed we of course at first looked for any sign of foul play when we saw none we approached to help him he had brown hair so we thought he must be a citizen of iwa country so we w-

"Enough of your ramblings kochi get to the point" yelled ononki who was rubbing his temples while glaring at him.

Kochi audibly gulped and continued:" well when we went to pick him up spikes started coming out of ground and hit us so I came to get you to help.

Onoki was thinking that it can't be no one can have that high of an affinity to doton but he stood up and jumped out of the window towards the gate in hope of salving the problem when he arrived he saw the other gate guard that he couldn't remember his name and and his son in law kitsuchi was standing near the aforementioned kid and they were spikes all around the kid snaking in the air protectively waiting to hurt anyone daring to get close enough to the kid he landed near them making the gaur- ooh yeah.

"Moshi, kitsuchi what do we have here?"

Kitsuchi started:" well pops as you can see I saw the commotion when I was on my way out of the village for my mission so I tried to help the kid and get him to the hospital but these darn things aren't letting us past" he mumbled a curse afterwards and growled at the spikes.

Onoki shook his head at his son in law's antics and slowly approached the spikes, he tuned out their warnings and yelling and flared his chakra towards the spikes they all froze on the spot until they crumbled to the ground to the awe of the two turned three bystanders.

"Moshi pick up the kid and get him to the hospital, kochi you go back to your post "

"Hai tsuchikage-sama" they both said and went to do their duties.

Kitsuchi though had to ask:" pops what was that?"

Onoki sighed and said:" they were a manifestation of the kids will to protect himself he obviously has an amazing affinity towards doton and on top of that he again obviously came out of some sort of battle although the spikes weren't week but by the looks of it and him he hadn't had much or any training in the shinobi arts so being part of a village isn't an option so all the better, now I'm heading to my office I suggest you go on to your mission". With a nod of the head kitsuchi turned and vanished on the road.


End file.
